A vehicle, such as a motor vehicle, may have a plurality of seats that are capable of being arranged into a number of seating configurations. For example, the seats may be arranged into a “standard” arrangement, in which the seats are arranged in one or more rows across an interior of the vehicle, each generally facing in the direction of travel. Alternatively, the seats may be arranged in a “conferencing” arrangement in which two or more of the seats are arranged to face one another. In the conferencing arrangement, the seats may be arranged in rows, or may be spaced apart around the vehicle interior. In some arrangements, the seats may be capable of changing positions between configurations during a journey in the vehicle as desired by the occupants.
The vehicle may further include a table configured to allow an occupant to store articles or documents that they wish to use or refer to during the journey. Additionally an occupant may use the table as a surface for working on during the journey. It is generally desirable for the table to be in a convenient location to be used by the occupant regardless of the positions such as the configuration of the vehicle seats.